The Final Year: Missing Moments
by nyclove3
Summary: A series of missing moments in Jeff and Annie's relationship during their final year at Greendale. The smut edition. A companion piece to 'The Final Year.'
1. January 2013

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Community. Me stupid.

**A/N:** This is a very smutty NC-17 rated companion piece to my recent multi-chapter fic, 'The Final Year.' It's not necessary to have read TFY but I warn you, there's little plot here. It's just a series of unconnected moments from that fic expanded into smutty sexy times. Bowchickawowwow!

All moments from The Final Year appear in _Italics._

* * *

_January 2013_

"_Technically it was twice, or did you forget attacking me at 4am when I went to get a glass of water?"_

_He smiles at the memory of spreading her out on his kitchen bar and moans loudly, bouncing agitatedly on foot. "Annie…"_

* * *

The red glow of his bedside clock blinks 4am when Jeff rolls onto his side, throws out a searching palm and comes up empty. He shoots up in bed, eyes adjusting to the darkness, heart settling in relief when he spies Annie's lingerie on the floor beside her purple dress. At the sight of her dress curled up and creased, Jeff can't resist getting up to shake it out, hanging it delicately over his leather chair.

As he wanders out to the living room, the floor is covered in striped shadows of street light filtering through the slatted blinds. Annie stands in the kitchen wearing nothing but his t-shirt and there is something incredibly sexy seeing her in his clothes; the way it slips over one shoulder, hints at the swell of her breasts and the line of her collarbone he mouthed across the night before, reminding him how feminine and tiny she is in comparison. Jeff watches as she opens and closes nearly every cupboard door.

"_Annie?_"

She spins to face him, one hand against her heart. "Oh my god you scared me!"

His lips quirk. "What are you looking for?"

"I was thirsty but I can't find any glasses." Her eyes glisten in the dark and there's a heavy pause between them as he moves closer. "You're not shy are you?" She nods at his naked body.

"Why would I be?" She bites her lip silently and tugs the t-shirt further down her thighs. "_Annie_, you can't still be shy after last night."

She shrugs. "I'm not like you Jeff; I can't just strip and walk around in the nude."

"I remember a study room incident that suggests otherwise."

"That was different! I got carried away and I wasn't naked. I'm not the kind of person who will walk around Jeff Winger's kitchen in my birthday suit!"

She scrunches his t-shirt in a tight fist against her chest as he treads closer, eyes widening when he comes to a halt; a whisper between them.

"Well, I think we need to change that because I can't think of anything I'd like to see more."

She gasps sharply as he touches her; fingers and thumbs drawing slow patterns on her thighs, circling under the hem of the t-shirt, every touch soft and lingering as he prints her flesh. When he reaches the undersides of her breasts she shivers as his fingers lightly tease the swell.

Her mouth parts and her harsh little intakes of breath sound so loud in the quiet darkness that engulfs them. Eyes dilated, focused, Jeff doesn't break their gaze as he yanks the t-shirt over her head, throwing it mindlessly behind him. The metal blinds dance lightly against the window where it lands.

He watches her nipples harden in the cool night air. "You are so sexy."

She swallows hard, reaching up to tease his stubble. "So are you."

Grin wide, Jeff runs one fingertip across her lips, eyes widening when her tongue darts out to lick it, drawing it into her mouth. Cheeks hollowed as she sucks, he growls and leaps forward to kiss her hungrily; the tip of his erection brushing against her stomach.

As their mouths move together, seeking and searching, he palms her breast, squeezing the weight gently as she arches into it; the perfect fit for his hand. Jeff tears his mouth away from hers, eyes darkening as he traces finger-light circles around the areola. Her chest rises rapidly as he fingers her nipples, tugging and pinching lightly before he sucks one into his mouth, tongue lashing the peak greedily, his blood pumping hard – ecstatic by her eager response and the tight thread of fingers through his hair.

He releases her breast with a pop and Annie squeals as she's lifted effortlessly onto the kitchen bar. Jeff eyes the length of her, every curve, every peak, loving the look of his hands against her skin. "Annie Edison. Naked in my kitchen."

He pushes her gently to rest on her elbows, stretching her out, and she watches silently as he draws a teasing path between rising breasts, down the line of her taut abdomen. Her stomach muscles clench as his fingertips lightly circle her navel and the jut of her hipbone. "_Jeff_…"

"What do you want? Tell me."

There's a pause as she licks her lips and tentatively opens her legs. "Touch me."

The sound of her so breathless quickens his pulse, sending a shot of arousal to his groin."Where?" He walks his fingertips up the insides of her trembling thighs, down the soft warm crease where leg meets pelvis, smiling triumphantly as she shivers. "Here?" He strokes the length of her folds once, twice, grinning as her hips jerk lightly.

"Yes, there, _oh_… right there."

He repeats the motion with a little more insistence, a little more pressure; fingers slick, "Like this?" She nods rapidly and she's so warm and wet he can't resist – he needs to spread her open with both hands and lean down for a taste. Her head falls back against the counter with a _thunk_, air filling with broken hums and beaten breaths as he swirls her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, alternating with light flicks and broad strokes while palming her pelvis to stop her cantering off the bar.

Wrenching his mouth away, wet with her juices, he dips the tip of one finger inside her, circling her entrance teasingly, pleased by the stuttered noises escaping Annie's throat. When he finally plunges two fingers deep, twisting and curling up, she screams loudly, almost with surprise. "Feel good?" he asks, as he thumbs her clit firmly, setting up a hard rhythm with his fingers, delighting in the periodic clench of her muscles.

"So _so_ good." Her hands grasp at nothing but air, knocking his mail and keys and a dirty cup to the floor with a crash.

She's briefly startled from the hypnotic rolling rhythm of her hips but Jeff doesn't care. Annie can break every plate and cup in his kitchen, if only he gets to see her respond to him like this. His cock is painfully hard and pulsing, blood gushing noisily in ears, all he can think is _hot wet tight Annie fuck_. He removes his fingers abruptly, pulling out a lingering bead of wetness. Annie moans her disappointment, shooting up onto her elbows.

"What…why did you…?"

She's unable to finish her sentence as he licks his glistening fingers, sucking them into his mouth and humming his pleasure. His fingers then pinch her thighs tightly, still damp with juices and saliva, and he lines her ass with the edge of the counter.

Last night – their first time – was all sweetness and slow intensity but now, now Jeff wants to fuck her brains out, right here. The sight of her laid out, squirming with pleasure and so wet_ for him_ is just too much. He sprints to his bedroom and grabs a condom, sheathing his hard shaft in latex as he hurries back.

Annie watches him with a quiet intensity that has his blood boiling with _want _and _need_. He tugs her close, lips meeting wet and messy, and Annie's legs wind around him as she begins a slow rocking motion against his pelvis with every thrust of his tongue.

Lining his cock with her entrance, Jeff watches as he enters her – something so erotic seeing his length disappear into her slickness, inch by slow wet inch. He holds still and they both groan loudly at the sensation of him unmoving, buried deep. _Holy fuck_ she's so warm and tight Jeff can't stop the instinctive thrust of his hips, the compulsive need to move, and everything feels hypersensitive and tingly as her hard nipples brush against his chest with every stroke.

"You like that?" She nods dazedly, thighs tense around his waist, arms tight around his shoulders. She whispers _"Jeff…"_ breathlessly as he pounds into her, rhythm vigorous and wild. The sound of his name on her lips has his cock twitching and his fingers pinch her firm curves hard as he slams her up and down, meeting and matching, hip to hip.

"_Jesus fuck_, Annie you feel so good…" he groans and grunts against her neck with every clench of her tight folds, every wet sound as he bottoms out inside her, their skin slapping harshly. The air is hot and smells of sweat and Jeff can feel every sinew stretched taut in his thighs as he hammers into her, pace unrelenting.

Annie writhes against him, her breasts jostling hypnotically the faster they move together, all sense of rhythm lost. He cries out as she slaps his ass with a hard thwack, holding him close to penetrate _deeper harder more_, and Jeff can feel himself nearing the edge, the tightening and throbbing pulse as he reaches down to rub her clit, needing to feel her to come around him. "Yes, your hands…touch me Jeff…"

Her lust-filled desperation has him thrusting deeper, harder, faster; to fuck her into the counter. She wails endless meaningless sounds of nonsense; hands steel-like vices around his biceps as she tightens impossibly around his cock. Her raucous screams bounce off the walls as her spine arches and she shudders out her climax. The feel of her contracting – the hot wet squish as she milks his cock – drags him into his release and he comes hard, shouting her name between broken gasps for air. His hips pulse and lurch as he collapses against her, blinking spots from his eyes, moving tufts of her hair with his breath heavy and harsh against her neck.

Annie mewls as their pelvises twitch and tremble from the aftershocks of their orgasms and Jeff pushes himself up to look at her, chest flushed red, mouth parted deliciously. She looks wild and uninhibited, satisfied, as she smiles, brushing a soothing palm up and down the centre of his sweaty chest. "That was amazing."

He nods in wide eyed agreement, still a little breathless, still a little blown away by the fact that he _totally just fucked Annie Edison on his kitchen counter._

Annie shifts upright again, wrapping arms around his shoulders. "Jeff?" He hums his response against her neck. "Can I have that glass of water now?"


	2. February 2013

_February 2013_

"_Hmm. I'm taking my date to see the new Die Hard movie."_

"_Because nothing says romance more than Bruce Willis shooting bad guys."_

"_Maybe it does!" She bounces lightly on foot. "You can hold my hand and it's…dark in the theatre."_

_He smiles teasingly. "Were you planning on doing dirty things to me in the movie theatre?"_

_She flushes the reddest Jeff has ever seen. Oh shit, she totally was. "Maybe."_

* * *

Jeff and Annie make it to the back row just as the lights dim and the trailers brighten the screen. As Jeff suspected, the theatre is fairly empty because it's Valentine's Day and Die Hard 5 doesn't scream romance. It makes Annie's gesture to bring him all the more touching.

He steals a glance at her beside him in a beautiful dress that doesn't match their surroundings and his heart kicks hard. She must sense him looking as she meets his smile, eyes twinkling playfully in the darkness. Jeff ushers her close under his arm and she sinks into him happily as he mouths kisses against her hair.

He feels it a minute later; Annie's fingers grazing the length of his thigh, soft absentminded strokes back and forth. It's gentle and innocent but _distracting_. She's still watching the trailers so he takes a sip of soda and tries not to think about the proximity of her tiny female hand and all the amazing things it can do.

Like the way it woke him up last week, trailing down his abdomen, curling firmly around his hard…

_No._

_Just no._

_Not here._

He shakes his head of thoughts but then he remembers her unspoken promise earlier at the Valentine's dance and the sweep of her fingers edging closer and closer and _shit…fuck_…it is not the time or place to be rock hard but _damn._ He shifts in his seat, inhales exhales, pulse quickening, blood roaring in ears as every muscle tightens and hardens and pulses with desire.

_She hasn't even touched him but he can picture it, he can feel it; the way she tests out her touch and -_

Annie suddenly shifts and Jeff holds his breath as her knees press against his outer thigh. He can feel her body heat as she presses a little closer to face him, losing all train of thought when her nose nuzzles the line of his jaw and her tongue darts out to lick the corner of his mouth, teasing his parted lips with soft wet flicks. Jeff tries to kiss her but she ducks away, sucking on the pulse in his neck instead. His hand lands against her smooth thigh but she slaps it away.

"Uh-uh," she whispers. "No touching mister."

"_Annie_…"

"Only I get to touch you. Okay?"

"_But_…"

"I want to make you feel good." He shivers at the feel of her hot breath.

"You do, Annie. You have _no_ idea."

She leans right over the armrest and places her mouth against the shell of his ear, "I want you to come for me, right here," hitting Jeff with a jolt of desire right to his crotch. He nods dumbly, needing no convincing, throbbing with excitement. He's hard and ready…_oh so ready_.

Jeff grips the arms of the seat as Annie's palm slides down his abdomen, fingers walking over the bulge in his pants, and the feeling of her grazing so lightly, so teasingly, nearly has him moaning out loud. Thankful he still has _some_ awareness of their surroundings, he clamps his lips together, jaw tight.

Still, he can't help his breathless sigh as she caresses his length, outlining the shape through his pants for a few white-knuckled moments before she _finally_ unbuckles his belt and unzips. She makes slow work of it – as if he wasn't hard enough – and does it all with one hand, occasionally glancing up to check no one's watching.

Pressing a trail of soft kisses along his jawline, Annie slides a hand underneath the band of his boxer briefs to cup his hard cock, and a sharp hiss escapes him as she runs her thumb over the already wet tip. _"Shush! _You have to be quiet. Can you be quiet, Jeff? _For me?"_ she breathes, wrapping fingers around his shaft to stroke up and down in a slow steady rhythm.

He nods dazedly, completely overwhelmed.

Annie continues for a while, unhurried, grip firm, and Jeff can barely take his eyes off her tiny hand stuffed inside his briefs working him to distraction, pumping him to the edge. He can't see her hand wrapped around his dick but he's already memorized it – can feel every graze, every twist, and just the sight of the thin striped material moving has him twitching against her palm and biting down a growl.

Annie whispers "Jeff" against his ear and their gazes lock. "Feel good?" she asks, a sudden hesitance in her tone has his heart clenching.

"_Yes. _Fuck yes_, fuuuuuck…" _he breathes when she finally pulls his cock out of the restraint of his boxers and starts teasing his balls with one hand, twisting gently around his shaft with the other.

He eyes the ceiling with rising gasps, skin on fire, hearing nothing but the beat of his heart and getting lost in it. Sensing sudden movement to his left he snaps his gaze to Annie just as she takes a quick glance around the theatre and drops to the floor.

_Is she gonna…?_

_Here…?_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jeff swallows thickly, fingers pinching the edge of the armrests as she pushes his legs further apart and kneels between them. Starting at his knees she runs the length of his thighs with slow palms. He tingles and trembles with every inch of solid muscle she explores. _"_Annie, fuck,_ please…"_ His hips thrust unconsciously at the slow torturous descent of her mouth to his cock. He practically mewls in relief when she sucks on the tip, wetting it with her saliva.

He looks briefly at the rows of empty seats and the light of the screen barely grazing Annie's hair, and her eyes snap to his and he's lost – nothing else matters, nothing else exists but Annie's hot mouth and his hard cock and all the things they can do together. He's swept away by the intensity, the enjoyment in those blue eyes as she runs the flat of her tongue up and down his length like its fucking candy. When she stops briefly to blow on the tip, Jeff shivers and jerks and bites his fist hard. Annie smiles naughtily before resuming her previous technique, hand meeting mouth every time she pumps his shaft firmly and flicks and sucks and swallows his swollen head and _Jesus fucking Christ he's gonna come…_

"Annie, Annie, _fuck_…" he whispers repeatedly, feeling his groin tingle and everything pulse and throb in endless waves, over and over. There's a ringing in his ears and darkness as his eyes clench tight and the seat squeaks as he stiffens and shudders, fists tangled in Annie's hair as he spills into her mouth and down her throat_._

When Annie finally releases him with a pop, Jeff is panting hard as she kisses his sensitive head and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand; her eyes wide and filled with triumph. He's betting – _hoping_ – it's the first time she's given head in public and he thanks whatever force there is that _he's _the one who enjoyed the pleasure. _So much fucking pleasure…_

_Can you die from a blow job?_

She's still palming him softly, easing him down from the heights, and now that he has his bearings, Jeff hauls her to his lips, ignoring the awkward way she slumps against him, and shoves his tongue into her mouth. She squeaks momentarily before her mouth relaxes to mesh and meld with his hungrily, fingers scraping his scalp.

When they pull away for air, she slips back into her seat, smoothing the skirt of her dress and leaning forward to slide her feet back into her red heels he wasn't even aware she removed.

"That was…" Jeff eases himself back into his briefs and re-zips his fly, "_wow_."

"_Shush,_" she whispers, still licking her lips but there's a smile there, satisfied, triumphant. "The movie is about to start."

He reaches over and traces a slow pattern up her thigh. "But isn't it my turn to touch?"

She smiles, placing her hand on top of his and guiding it under the hem of her dress until he can feel her heat through the lace of her panties. He presses his fingers firmly and she inhales sharply before she quickly thrusts his hand away. "Later."

* * *

"_We're going to lunch and we're going to enjoy ourselves and then we're going back to yours to have lots of angry sex!"_

"_Annie!" Jeff very nearly loses control of the wheel; a car beeps as it zooms past. _

"_Or we can skip lunch and just have the angry sex. Your call."_

_In the silence he swallows hard, pulse erratic, blood gushing noisily. "Well, I'm still mad about this."_

"_Me too!"_

"_Well, there's only one option then!"_

"_I couldn't agree more!"_

_Jeff glances at Annie's heaving chest and floors the accelerator._

* * *

Jeff and Annie wait for the elevator in his building, with folded arms and tapping feet. Their anger, stirred in the car over Annie _potentially_ going to Stanford, bites every facial feature, every pinch of lips, but there's an undercurrent buzzing between them.

They still haven't spoken.

The doors open and as soon as Jeff hits the button for his floor, the small enclosed space fills with heat, breaths and heartbeats.

_Annie promised him angry sex._

They steal a glance at each other and their gazes lock, chests rising as they pass every floor. Annie plays with the zip of his paintball hoodie she's wearing and starts to slide it down her chest, revealing _fucking acres_ of creamy cleavage.

_Hot, sweaty, angry sex. _

As soon as they reach his floor, Jeff pulls Annie along to his apartment, ignoring her mumbles of protest at her inability to keep up with his lengthy strides. He's rock hard at this point, so turned on he doesn't care about the drop-mouthed expression of his elderly neighbor as they pass her in the hallway.

Annie steals a glance at his crotch, "Jeff! Can you at least have some discretion?"

"Says the woman who went down on me at the movies last week." He keys the lock harshly. "_Women_. Typical double standards."

She gasps, "_Excuse me_, it was dark and practically empty. No one saw us. You've just shown your…" She looks down again and swallows tightly.

"My what?" He leans forward, voice an unwavering whisper. "_Say it_."

She glares at him, chin lifting determinedly; mouth inches from his. "_Cock_."

He twitches against his jeans and pulls Annie into his apartment, closing the door with her body thrust against it, crashing his mouth against hers. She squeaks in surprise, barely sinking into the harsh embrace of his mouth before she wrenches hers away.

"_Really?_ All I have to say is _cock_ and you attack me like this?"

Jeff grinds his hardness against her urgently. "First off, I'm a man; I like it when you say things like that. Second: don't you _want_ me to attack you like this?"

She grins against his insistent lips. "Cock, cock, cock."

Jeff growls and mashes his mouth to hers, tongues tangling wetly, fingers frantic. Annie whines and fumbles with his shirt, pulling either side of his collar hard, buttons popping and flying in all directions.

"_Annie!_ This is one of my -"

"Shut up!" She slams her lips back against his with a ferocity that shocks him and he moans into her mouth as they work to remove the rest of their clothes; jeans and shoes landing chaotically around them, hands seeking and searching and tugging relentlessly.

Jeff fists the seam of her panties and yanks hard, the white cotton ripping in his hands. Annie squeaks, wide eyed, and they stare at each other for a few breathless moments. "Two can play that game, baby."

She smiles slowly, naughtily, and fingers the elastic band of his briefs, pulling it away and letting it ping back against his flesh with a tiny snap, smiling against his mouth as he jumps from the sensation. Wrenching his briefs down his legs, Jeff steps out of them and kicks them away, just as Annie wraps one hand around his rigid cock and pumps him hard.

Jeff backs them towards the wall, one hand splayed flat against it, the other gripping Annie's face, forcing her eyes to his as she works him in her hands. "Jesus babe…"

"Say that again."

"Say what?" Jeff groans as she squeezes him insistently. "Babe?"

Annie moans low and husky in the back of her throat and stretches up on tiptoes to seize his mouth, biting and nipping his lower lip, sensually teasing the tip of his tongue with her own. She arches her spine, the movement thrusting her breasts forward, and curls one thigh up around his hip, her toes running seductively up and down the side of his thigh. "Fuck me. Right here. Now. _Hard_."

Jeff swallows thickly because this is the first time she's spoken so openly, so graphically to him about what she wants and _fucking hell it's hot_. His blood thrums and pounds, his arousal so thick he nearly chokes on it. "I'm gonna start calling you babe a lot, just so you know."

He lifts her off her feet, slamming her back against the wall roughly. Her legs wind loosely around his waist, her heels pressed into the back of his legs, and he takes a moment to put his hand between her thighs. "Fuck, you're so wet, Annie. I knew being angry turns you on."

"No, you do," she gasps. "_You_ make me wet, Jeff." Her voice low, she flushes red as though she's embarrassed by her confession but _fuck_, he couldn't want her more.

He growls, swallowing her moan with insistent lips; tongue hot against the roof of her mouth as he works her with his fingers, teasing her dripping folds.

Suddenly, she grabs his wrist and draws his hand up her stomach, between breasts, leaving a trail of wetness. "_Holy crap_…" Jeff's mouth drops open as he watches her suck his fingers dry of her own juices. When she releases them with a pop, she smiles knowingly, fully aware that she's just shocked him. _Again_.

"I didn't ask you to fuck me with your fingers, Jeff. Why don't you do what you're told?"

He stills, breath heavy. Her words, her demands, are turning him on more than he thought possible; his cock twitching against her stomach. He holds her gaze and in one sudden movement enters her sharply, watching her eyes roll back in pleasure as he buries himself to the hilt. "This what you had in mind?"

"Yes!" She tightens her grip, nails scoring across his shoulder blades as he moves inside her, forcing her back against the wall. "Fuck yes."

"Fuck, you sound so dirty." He grunts with every thrust. "I love it. Tell me more."

"Harder, Jeff," she moans breathlessly. "Just fuck me harder."

He complies with her request, grasping her ass tight; he slams into her harder, deeper, fucks her like she's never been fucked before. Within minutes his muscles shine with sweat as he works himself against her, into her, with her.

She writhes, hips meeting his with every thrust, her mouth moving against his neck, tongue flicking sucking licking. "Oh my god you taste so good, like a man should, like _my_ man." He growls, fingers tightening against her flesh at the sound of her words and their gazes lock intently. "You're _mine_…mine mine mine."

"Jesus fuck, Annie." He moves harder and deeper, grunting, jerking, rhythm erratic and senseless, all thoughts lost but the need to make her come.

"Oh my god…I just…I…faster, Jeff. Fuck me faster."

Annie moves one hand to fondle her breast, and he growls between gritted teeth as she teases her nipple into harder, longer peaks. Jeff feels her thighs tighten around him, her pelvis grind against his pubic bone with every deep hard wild thrust. At the heat and friction between them, the urgency of their movements, Annie starts to whine and shudder, head rolling side to side against the wall.

Her folds throb around him, hips jerking wildly as she comes, and he drowns in the intensity of it, the pleasure of her satisfied screaming, "Yes, yes, yes." He works her through it, pumping and pushing harder, faster until he cries out too, flooded by the heat and sweat and smell of sex between them, the feel of Annie slick and pulsing around him, palming his clenching ass as he comes inside her.

He stiffens and slumps, forehead against the wall beside her ear, shivering from her breath uneven against his neck. Annie kisses his rapid pulse and he leans back to look at her, face flushed, hair wild and sticking to her forehead. She smiles at him, kissing her appreciation all over his face, mouth, jawline, nose, temple.

Thighs shaking, physically unable to hold himself up after his climax, Jeff wanders over to the couch and collapses on it heavily with Annie in his lap, both boneless, breathless and beat.


	3. March 2013

_March 2013_

"_I love you." He flinches, the words a tumbled rush of awkward in his mouth._

_She freezes, studying every line of his face. "Jeff, you don't have to tell me that just because you're jealous of Abed. We were just dancing. I'm yours." _

_As she shifts to move away, Jeff snatches her face in both palms; the fierceness of the gesture startling her._ _"No, that's not what I meant Annie and you know it. You don't have to protect yourself from me anymore. I'm not going to take it back, I'm not going to say it was a mistake and I'm not going to forget. I'm in love with you, in case you hadn't noticed."_

_He watches the arch of her neck as she swallows; her voice a shred above a whisper. "I…do you…no one's ever said that to me before."_

"_Well, I've never said that to anyone before so we're even."_

_He's thankful he's gripping her face because he's pretty sure his hands would be shaking right now._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I feel like a nervous teenager hiding in the body of a ridiculously handsome thirty-six year old." _

"_Well, you are ridiculous." She giggles, leaping forward to claim his lips, kisses greedy and all consuming; clawing at his clothes with frantic fingers. Jeff finally tugs on those purple bows and loses himself in her._

* * *

As his boxer briefs join Annie's scraps of lingerie on the floor, Jeff stands beside her bed. Naked. Hard. Ready. He's momentarily dazed by the fact he's just told a woman – _his woman_ – that he loves her, watching wide eyed and silent as Annie falls on hands and knees on the mattress and –

_Holy. Crap._

Jeff's hand is drawn to his cock like a magnet and he can't help but stroke his hard shaft firmly, stunned by the sight of Annie spread out on all fours, glancing back at him wantonly. They've had sex like this before but it's the first time Annie's asking – _begging_ – him for it and that knowledge alone pushes all thoughts aside and sends all the blood to his cock.

He bites down a growl as Annie nibbles her lip and arches her spine, the movement lifting her ass in the air; perfect creamy globes of tempting flesh and _oh fuck_…he just wants to taste and lick and suck and taste. Jeff bends down to nuzzle the tiny indent at the base of her spine, licking it, blowing on it teasingly, grinning as Annie shivers. He kisses lower and bites, teeth nipping at one fleshy cheek – her skin tastes like soap and sex and _holy shit_ he needs to fuck her hard, to feel that perfect ass bucking against him. He shifts behind her and pats the flesh still wet with his saliva before slapping it with a thwack. Annie cries out but there's nothing but pure sweet pleasure in the sound.

_She fucking loves it_.

Tugging her effortlessly to the edge of the bed, Jeff sweeps a palm up and down the arch of her spine, feeling every bump and press of bones beneath taut creamy skin, loving the feminine curve of her waist beneath his fingertips. "You are so beautiful." His voice is raspy, breathless, "Do you want me?"

She moans low in the back of her throat, "You know I do."

"How much?"

"So much, Jeff." She moves restlessly. "_So so_ much."

"Let's see…" Jeff trails his hand over her ass, running fingers between her legs to where she's hot and wet. "_Mmm_. You weren't lying. So wet for me."

"_Jeff_…I want you inside me," she whimpers, her folds pulsing against his fingers. "I've wanted it all night, ever since you watched me dance with Abed. I knew you were jealous."

"You like it when I get jealous?" He halts his soft strokes and she cries out impatiently.

"Yes, yes it turns me on." Her fingers curl and twist the bed sheets as she hums her frustration. "Jeff, now, _please_. I can't take it. I can't…"

Jeff can't help the animalistic growl that bursts from him and he runs his hard cock along the length of her folds, teasing her with the tip, getting himself slick with her juices. Annie cries out and bucks backwards, eager and restless. "_Oh,_ just fuck me already."

In one quick move he buries himself in her warmth and they both groan loudly at the pleasure, the relief. Jeff reaches down to pull Annie off her hands, her back flush against his chest. She whimpers pleadingly, and as her head turns to question him, he captures her lips in a lingering kiss that deepens frantically, messily; a mélange of hot breath and lips missing lips as she bucks and grinds against his cock with fevered impatience.

He nuzzles the rapid pulse in her neck as he softly caresses the weight of her breast, teasing the nipple. Annie mewls and moans, reaching one hand behind her to grip his neck tightly, while the other lands on top of his resting at her hip and together they guide their movements between circular twists of hips and shallow thrusts. It's not enough.

Jeff's heart thumps wild against her back and he can feel Annie tremble at their agonizingly slow pace; can hear the wet squish of his cock slick inside her.

"I need…"

His fingers slide slowly to tease her swollen clit as he whispers hot against her ear, "What, baby? What do you need?"

Her head falls back against his shoulder, rolling side to side, a low throaty moan at the slow sweaty intensity building between them. "I just need you to fuck me Jeff. Just…" She drops forward on all fours again. "Fuck me. _Now_."

Jeff growls at the sight and sound of her desperation for him and pinches the swell of her hips as he sets a steady pace, slamming her tiny body into his, fucking her hard and deep, just as she asked. Annie fists the sheets and her ass jiggles as it meets his pelvis with every full thrust and soon the room fills with the sounds of skin slapping skin, the squeak of the mattress and a duet of grunts and groans and desperate gasps for air and _fuck he's so close he can fucking taste it_…

Swept away by the moment of being buried deep in his hot girlfriend, out of her mind with desire for _him,_ Jeff loses all sense of rhythm as he tingles and tenses with pleasure, moaning wildly as he comes, "Annie, Annie, _fuck_!"

_I love you_…

"Oh _god_, oh _god_, Jeff, make me come…_please_."

He can barely focus on the sound of her frantic pleas for release as his whole body is wracked with endless waves of bliss as he plunges inside her, eyes clenched tight, head thrown back as he shudders and lurches through his climax. The ringing in his ears fades and he can hear the wetness as Annie desperately continues fucking his cock. Shaking breathlessly, Jeff reaches down and one firm press of his finger against her clit has her clamping tightly around his now sensitive head, a high-pitched cry escaping her lips.

"Yes, like... _Jeff_…" Annie jerks and bucks wetly against him erratically to prolong the intensity of her orgasm.

She collapses first, crawling slowly to the far side of the bed and Jeff feels a weird instinctive sense of achievement at the sight of his fluids trickling out of her and down her thighs. He falls exhaustedly on the pillows, eyeing the ceiling trying to catch his breath. As his lungs steady, he glances over at Annie, already asleep, her face satisfied and shiny. He should be feeling exhilarated after being so thoroughly fucked but he can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right.

* * *

"_Join me in the shower?"_

"_I'm not the one who smells."_

"_True, but I need someone to wash my back… and my front. I'm hung-over. What if my delayed reactions cause me to slip and hit my head? It'd be your fault. Do you want that on your conscience, Annie? Do you?"_

_She shakes her head amusedly. "Technically, it'd be your fault and that empty bottle of scotch on the counter but I suppose I could shower with you, if I must." Her fingers dance the line between his shoulder blades as he leads her to the bathroom. "Do you need me to undress you too?"_

* * *

Under the florescent brightness of his bathroom light, Annie unzips Jeff's jeans and tugs them down his legs, fingertips grazing skin. He kicks them to one side.

"Okay, so you're undressed." Annie's eyes flash seductively. "Are you going to help me now?"

"Nope. Too hung-over. Plus I think I should make you my slave for the day you know; repayment for not telling me you loved me last night. Just think of the emotional torture I endured, Annie."

"_Uh_ Jeff, we've been through this already. I got carried away in the moment and you did too, clearly, because I don't remember you stopping the sex, _huh_?"

Jeff rolls his head to one side. "Yeah, well, no man would if their hot girlfriend got on all fours and begged him to fuck her from behind."

She gasps and flushes red. "Jeff!"

"What? You did Annie, and it was fucking_ hot_." His eyes close momentarily and he growls into a closed fist. "_Shit_, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Annie's eyes drop to his crotch and her mouth opens with a stuttered breath.

Jeff chuckles and treads closer. "That's right. It turns me on when you tell me what to do and how you like it. I get hard at you being all demanding."

"And formidable?"

"Oh, that too babe." Lips quirked, he feels a jolt of desire when he sees her eyes flash to his crotch again, her bottom lip bitten enticingly and _yeah_, this conversation is over. "Take off your clothes."

Annie holds his darkened gaze with one of her own as she unbuttons her blouse, removing her skirt and panties in one sweep before unhooking the front clasp of her bra. Her breasts drop from their tight confinement and Jeff fingers the seam pattern imprinted red on the fleshy swell. She trembles at his touch.

Jeff wastes no time lifting her into the bath, switching on the shower before he climbs inside. Annie shrieks "Jerk!" at the initial burst of cold water as it soaks her head, rivulets streaming down her shoulders and breasts, nipples hardening, goose-bumped flesh. She slicks her hair off her face with both hands and Jeff groans loudly at how it lifts her breasts high and tightens her stomach.

"_Gorgeous_," he whispers, satisfied by the quiver of her body that has _nothing_ to do with the cold. "You know what else?"

"What?"

He trails fingers up her sides, feeling her ribcage expand and contract beneath his large hands. "You're _mine_."

Annie beams as she stretches up to kiss him, lips soft and teasing as the water heats around them. "I love you."

Jeff studies her beautiful face; beads of water dusting creamy skin and pink lips. "Say it again."

She smiles sweetly, murmuring low against his mouth, "_I. Love. You_."

The delicate kiss she places on the end of his nose is full of so much feeling that Jeff growls throatily, dazed by the uncontrollable need to be inside her, to stretch her out and leave his mark. He seizes her lips and they twist and turn under the shower head, hands and fingers seeking, stroking, learning patterns and paths of warm wet skin. Their tongues tangle slowly, but soon their kisses grow hungry, feverish, and they both need _more_.

Annie grabs his shower gel, squeezing it into her palms and the air fills with its citrusy scent as she soaps the hard planes of his heaving chest, biceps, the strong musculature of his back, the firm swell of his ass and around to his cock, now throbbing for release against her stomach.

"Are you clean yet?"

Jeff swallows hard. "Not quite, but keep doing that."

"Like this?" Their joint gaze never breaks as she palms him softly, fingertips tracing the length and width of his shaft in a teasing touch _so good_ but not good enough.

"_More_."

"How about this?" Her tongue licks and flicks against his nipple, grazing the nub with her teeth as she pumps him in her hand, and Jeff jerks and grunts at the mix of sensations; his hand leaving a white print on her skin reddened by the heat.

"_Yeah_, fuck…" His palm hits the wall with a wet slap. "Just like that…nice and slow…"

Annie suddenly pushes him under the spray of water and their soapy skin slips and slides beneath fingers and palms, lips meeting wet lips. She's barely rinsed him of white soapy lather when Jeff presses her against the wall, running a flattened palm down the line of her torso to push his hand between her legs, fingers stroking a soft slow caress of her slick folds as the water sluices down her curves. Head falling back against the tiles, she curls one leg up around his hip, the position spreading her wider to his touch. Jeff reaches for her thigh to steady her as he works her soft and hard with his fingers until she's desperately riding his hand.

"_Jeff_," her voice is breathless, husky. "I want…"

"Me too, baby, me too."

Blood pumping hard, he lifts her high and her legs tighten around his waist, fingers braced against his shoulders. He lowers her body onto his aching cock, easing himself into her slickness, hissing loudly as she immediately flexes around him. "_Holy_ _fuck_, so wet…"

The spray of water tingles and taps a wet beat against his back and their gazes lock blue against blue as they move together, matching thrust for thrust, flicking water with frantic hands. Every muscle in him tightens and throbs and Jeff is consumed by the sensuality of pumping into Annie slowly; feeling her pulsate around his cock while the steam rises and the shower curtain slaps and sticks to their damp skin. He's never felt so close to someone as he does in this moment, watching Annie intently as her face contorts in pleasure and she loses herself to it.

"Faster Jeff, _please_…I love -"

She shrieks in surprise as he shifts closer, pressing her body fully against the cold tiles, one hand landing flat against the wall for extra leverage as he grinds his pelvis against her pubic bone a little harder. Annie shudders and moans; her breasts heaving deliciously as she rides him, strands of hair sticking chaotically to the wall behind her.

"_Fuck_, I love you."

She seizes his lips in a frenzied kiss and soon they're a mass of slick skin slipping and sliding, frenetic thrusts against wet tiles and cries of pleasure with every desperate gasp of air in the steamy enclosure. Annie's walls convulse and contract until he comes too, his climax hastened by the erotic sounds of her cries echoing off the bathroom tiles and the score of her nails biting into his shoulder blades. She clings to him limply, dusting his neck with soft kisses as they both ease down from their orgasms.

Jeff shakes with exertion, legs wobbly, arms weak, but he doesn't want to let her go yet. He eases himself down into the bath with Annie managing to straddle his lap. There's a moment before their lips meet when she looks him in the eye and he could kick himself for ever thinking that she didn't love him.

He grins widely, satisfied and content, and wraps his arms around Annie as she sinks into his embrace, her cheek resting against his chest, his smooth on top of her head. His eyes close as he loses himself to the rhythm of their racing hearts, surrounded by spraying water and rising steam._  
_

* * *

_Annie's stomach rumbles loudly, breaking the silent spell, and they both laugh. "You see, this is what happens when you jump me as soon as I come in the door; we don't get to eat dinner and now I'm starving. I demand you take me to Denny's."_

_Jeff rolls onto his side and palms her stomach softly. "I don't know; going to Denny's kind of interferes with my whole 'spend two days naked' plan."_

_Annie sits up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Okay, compromise: take me to Denny's for breakfast and I won't wear a single item of clothing for the rest of the day in this apartment. Deal?"_

_Jeff smiles wickedly and tugs the sheet away, watching the slow reveal of creamy flesh and the hungry look in Annie's eye that has nothing to do with food. "Uh, deal."_

* * *

Jeff has barely snatched the sheet from her body when Annie pounces on top of him, knees landing either side of his body as she straddles his lower abdomen. She strokes his chest with flattened palms, grazing his nipples lightly, and Jeff smiles, hungrily eyeing her pert breasts from his _holy shit amazing_ angle beneath her.

"Let's make this quick."

Jeff's eyes widen in surprise as he huffs a laugh. "Gee. Thanks babe. I feel _so_ wanted."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I'm hungry. _You see_, last night I was supposed to make dinner for my hot boyfriend but he just wouldn't leave me alone and pretty soon I was distracted by these," she traces a path across his muscled abs, "and this," leaning forward to swipe her finger across his mouth, "but mostly _this_," and reaches behind to where his cock hardens against her ass and squeezes it insistently. "He knows how to use it."

"I can see how hard that must be for you."

She strokes him slowly, intently, exploring his erection inch by hardening inch. "Oh you have no idea. So very _hard_…"

"_Fuuuck_…" he swallows thickly. "So what you're really saying is you'd rather be eating pancakes right now than having sex with me?"

She inhales deeply, the movement lifting her breasts in the most delectable way and _fuck fuck fuck_ he just wants to suck them into his mouth already.

"Typical lawyer; twisting my words." Her hands tighten around his shaft, her thumb smoothing over the already wet tip before she pumps him hard. "What I'm saying is I want you to fuck me quickly and _then_ take me to breakfast."

Jeff growls low in his throat, his hips thrusting up reflexively but much to his disappointment Annie releases his cock to press forward, whispering against his mouth, "_You see_, I'm greedy. I want my cake and I want to eat it. I want it all."

"_All_, huh?" He kisses her once, twice, three times.

"_All_." She licks the outline of his mouth with the tip of her tongue, sucking his lower lip into her mouth before releasing it with a pop. "Are you going to give me what I want?"

_Fuck yes._ "No."

She frowns. "_No?_"

"You have to take it yourself." _Take it, fucking take it already_.

He watches Annie consider her options, the air in the room shrivelling – sealing them in a soundless vacuum where nothing else exists but Annie, sucking her fingers into her mouth, wetting them with saliva before she trails her stomach down to the heat between her legs.

_Jesus fucking Christ_…

She's so wet – he can hear the sound of her slick against her own fingers, can feel her arousal slippery against his stomach as she moves. The blood roars in his ears, heart kicking wild. Jeff is so entranced by the sight of his girlfriend pleasuring herself on top of him – the light sway of her breasts as she rocks back and forth against her own hand, the breathy moans escaping tongue moistened lips – that it takes him a moment to realize the intentions of her suddenly shifting, lifting herself up. It's only at the feel of her small hand wrapped firmly around his hard cock that he thinks _fuck yes fuck_ as she guides him inside.

His eyes flit to her face just as she sinks onto him fully, _slowly_, and he watches every seductive bite of her lips as her tight wet walls swallow his length. Jeff moans at the sensation and worships her thighs with his hands, stroking and kneading, fingertips soft as she starts to move.

Palms flat against his chest, her rhythm is tentative at first but it doesn't take long until the burn between them builds and their hips rock to the same rapid rhythm; her breasts bouncing deliciously as she rides him hard. Jeff feels like an instrument for her pleasure as she shamelessly fucks herself on his cock but he doesn't care because the sight of Annie writhing mindlessly, head thrown back in ecstasy, is the best fucking thing he's ever seen.

"_Holy crap_…"

Their gazes meet intently as Annie quickens her pace; every hard thrust forcing him deeper, building a delicious friction of heat and sweat. "Do you like it when I ride you?"

"Yes – _fucking yes_." He reaches up to massage her bouncing breasts, pinching both nipples tightly and jerking as her folds clench around his cock.

At the sound of her broken gasps Jeff seizes control – she wants to be fucked quickly, she's gonna get it. Gripping Annie's ass tightly he forces her down as he thrusts up, hard and fast, rolling her hips back and forth with a sense of urgency he rarely feels, her clit rubbing his pubic bone with every vigorous slip and slap. He can feel the moment she breaks around him, when the pleasure grows too intense and soon she's convulsing madly, shuddering and sobbing as she comes, hands scraping frantically at his chest. Jeff is milked into his release by her wetness and the look of intense pleasure on Annie's face and the fact that _he's_ done that – _he's_ fucked her senseless. He cries out, fingers burning prints into her flesh as he pumps his seed deep inside her and eventually goes limp with release.

Annie collapses on top of him, her cheek plastered to his sweaty chest. His hands trawl down her damp spine and back up to move the hair stuck to her neck, fingers tangling and twining through silky strands. It's some time before the sound of the traffic outside filters through the harmony of harsh breaths and racing hearts.

"So…" Jeff starts on a heavy breath. "Denny's?"

She nods weakly, "Just as soon as I can feel my legs."


	4. April 2013

_April 2013_

"_Let me put on a fancy dress for my handsome lawyer boyfriend and we'll go out. I'll be five minutes."_

_Kiss fleeting – a bare graze of silky lips – she climbs off his lap, squealing and jumping in surprise when Jeff smacks her ass. She shoots him a naughty grin and hurries into her bedroom. _

_True to her word,_ _Annie reappears five minutes later; a slick of gloss on rose-bud lips and a gold purse tucked under her arm. She's wearing a short red cocktail dress that Jeff knows would look great on his bedroom floor and he decides to make that his reward by the end of the night. His blood pumps hard at the thought._

* * *

Outside his apartment door, Jeff releases Annie's hand to key the lock. He's not drunk by any means – as if Annie would let him drive if he was – but he feels warm and happy from the scotch and an evening of talking and laughing with the woman beside him looking smoking hot in her tight red dress. His good mood might also have something to do with finalizing his post-graduation job plans and the fact that Annie won't be going to a University two states away.

_He feels fucking euphoric_.

Ushering Annie inside, Jeff watches the view of her ass swaying deliciously – just one bonus of his chivalry. She wanders to his kitchen bar, dumps her purse on a stool and leans down to take off her black high-heels.

"Uh-uh, leave those on."

Annie straightens and spins to face him as he ambles towards her, shucking off his jacket. "But my feet hurt. I can't believe Britta convinced me to buy these instruments of -"

He cuts off her rambling by dragging her mouth to his and she yields instantly with a moan as she sinks into him, fisting his shirt urgently, tipping her head for a better angle to explore his mouth with her tongue. She tastes like vodka and cranberries and bubble-gum gloss.

Jeff slides his palms over curved hips and toned thighs, hands never tiring of the same feminine paths – his fingers would walk them all day if she'd let him. His hand slips under her dress to knead the fleshy cheeks of her ass, blood roaring at the feel of her smooth bare skin. His fingers move upwards to check the tiny thong hiding in the cleft and he wrenches his mouth away in shock.

"_Annie_, are you…?" She nods, smile mischievous and Jeff grips her arms tightly, arousal pumping through veins. "Are you telling me you've been going commando the whole time we were out tonight?"

"I thought you'd find out before now because you didn't stop staring at my ass every time I went to the bar or restroom…" she shrugs. "Such a shame. We could have had _so_ much fun in that booth, so _dark_ and…" she toys with the length of his tie,_ "secluded_."

"_Fuck_." His head rolls to the ceiling with a groan, and he hardens instantly at the thought of fingering her to climax under the shelter of their table at the bar. Their eyes meet as he pushes her gently away from him. "Show me. Lift up your dress and show me."

Annie steps further backwards, the beat of her sharp heels _tap tap tapping_ against the floor somehow adds to the intensity of the moment. Eyes holding his intently she reaches for the hem of her dress. It's so tight her hips shimmy side to side as she hikes it up slowly, teasingly. Jeff gulps audibly, palming himself at the sight of her exposed neat strip of dark hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Take it off," his voice is husky, insistent. "I want to see you."

She reaches for the zip trailing the length of her spine and wiggles out of the material until it's pooled at her feet and she kicks it away. _It's not on his bedroom floor but it will do._ Jeff mindlessly starts to remove his shirt and tie, barely watching where they land. He moves towards her, completely enthralled by the sight of her standing in his living room in nothing but a pair of black spiky heels and a strapless red bra barely containing the weight of her breasts. _God he wants to bury his face in her cleavage and stay there._

His pulse quickens as she reaches back to unsnap it, throwing it to the side and – _Holy. Crap._ "Turn around."

Annie fingers her glossy bottom lip teasingly, eyes dark and dilated as she turns in a slow circle, heels clacking with every delicate step. "_You know_, I should be studying right now…"

"I'll let you study _this_," he roughly grabs her hand and places it over his erection straining beneath his suit pants, jerking against her warm palm. "How's that?"

"_Mmm_…" she cups and caresses his length through the material and Jeff inhales sharply as each touch grows a little more insistent. "Will there be an exam?"

He growls through gritted teeth, "_Abso-fucking-lutely_."

Jeff ducks quickly to throw her over his shoulder, shivering at the feel of her breasts pressed against his naked back. Annie shrieks and giggles as he marches towards his bedroom, smacking her ass with a hard thwack, unable to resist sinking his teeth into one fleshy cheek at its close proximity to his mouth.

"Jeff!" She wriggles against him, laughing loudly. "Stop that, it tickles!"

Chuckling, he gives her ass one last slap before dropping her on the mattress, eyes darkening as her breasts bounce enticingly. He catches her foot just as she starts to slip off her shoe. "I said. _Leave. Them. On_."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to wear them when I fuck you."

Annie swallows thickly, eyes dropping to his muscled chest as she fondles her breast in one hand, nipples puckering with every touch, every squeeze. A visceral growl rumbles deep within Jeff's chest as he finishes undressing.

"Lie down." He inhales sharply as she obeys, stretching her taut body out in front of him. "Open your legs."

Her breaths shorten as her thighs part, providing Jeff with the most delectable view. He can see that she's already wet, folds glistening temptingly – just waiting for his tongue to eat lick suck and _fuck_. He licks his lips, feeling the buzz and simmer of anticipation beneath his skin.

Annie's enthralled as Jeff drops to his knees by the end of the bed, tugging her closer until she's lined up with his mouth and he can smell the scent of her arousal – can _almost _taste her heat. He strokes the softness of her legs, kissing the inside of her knee, once, twice, nose nuzzling the length of her calf all the way down to her ankle bone. He's flooded with the scent of her moisturizer, something sweet like cocoa – a startling contrast to the _sexy as fuck_ way she's spread out before him.

"_Fuck_ you smell good." Palming her calves, he hooks them gently over his shoulders, one on either side, shuddering at the feel of her heels grazing his back.

Jeff caresses her thighs softly, gaze shooting up the centre of her body to where she's watching him, leaning on her elbows, captivated by the sight of him framed between her thighs. "I want you to come for me." He opens her folds with thumb and forefinger to blow cool breath over her swollen clit and she squirms. "_Twice_."

Annie makes a little high-pitched noise as he lowers his mouth, still quirked with a wry smile at the surprised look on her face. He teases and circles her slick entrance with the tip of his tongue before running it flat up the length of her slit to flick and suck lightly at her clit, alternating strokes soft then firm. Annie grinds against his mouth and Jeff hums his enjoyment deep into her folds, cock twitching at the sound of her harsh husky moans and spluttered breaths.

As he fucks her with his tongue, Annie whimpers pleadingly, "more, Jeff... yes there... like that…" sheets bunched tight in one hand while the other grasps her breast roughly, fingering the nipple, pulling and pinching to firm peaks. Jeff growls and works his jaw harder, enthused by Annie's mindless thrashing on the mattress, and the endless repeat of his name ripped from her throat as she shudders and spasms wetly against his mouth, her orgasm quick. Her fingers leave her breast to fist his hair as she holds his head against her quivering folds. His tongue is drenched in her juices and he laps and lashes, fingers tight against her thighs at the feel of the sharp point of one heel scoring deep in his flesh.

Annie has barely recovered from her orgasm before Jeff jumps to his feet. Balls tight with need he buries himself inside her, grasping her by the ankles and holding her legs high up against his shoulders, her heels beside his head.

He pounds into her savagely, overwhelmed by desire. Muscles taut, skin shiny with sweat, Jeff is powered by the taste of Annie on his tongue and the feel of her pulsing around him as he drives deep into her slickness. His pace is punishing, relentless, until he's sinking and surging further and further inside her and her legs are now pressed into her own chest and _fuck, oh fuck_…

"Jeff, I'm gonna…I'm -"

"That's it baby, come for me again."

As Annie clamps firmly around his cock, her ass lifts off the mattress at the intensity of her orgasm, and one of her heels goes flying, hitting the wall behind his bed and falling to his pillow with a heavy thud at the sheer speed of her writhing legs and jerking hips.

She stiffens and shudders and Jeff thrusts _deeper_,_ further_,_ harder_,feeling the perspiration dust his spine as he rides her through her second climax, driven by the sound of her screams, the sound of _his_ woman being thoroughly fucked and enjoying it. "_God_ I love fucking you…" His head rolls back as he roars loudly at the feel of her walls pulsing and clenching, endlessly draining his cock. _Nothing has ever felt so good…_

Exhausted and dazed, Jeff pulls out, uncaring of the trickle of his come and Annie's juices seeping out of her and onto his sheets. He collapses on the bed, throwing Annie's vagrant shoe to the floor with a clatter. His eyes flit briefly to Annie, still where he left her; legs spread wide, breasts heaving rapidly, one sexy black heel still poking into his mattress.

"Annie, give me your hand."

Wordlessly and without question, she stretches an arm over her head and Jeff uses one final burst of energy to drag her satisfied body from the edge of the bed to lie beside him. Their fingers intertwine as they stare at the ceiling, both satiated and sweaty. His bedroom fills with panting breaths.

After a while, Annie looks down between her legs before rolling onto her side. "That was…_wow_." Jeff grins into the darkness as she starts tracing idle circles across his lower abdomen, kissing his chest, eyeing him amusedly in the low light. "Although we've made a mess on your precious Egyptian cotton sheets."

Jeff tucks her under his arm, pulling her body flush against him, legs tangled. "Worth it."

She giggles. "You're only saying that because you've got sex brain. You'll be raging about it tomorrow. I might hide the remote. That's usually the first thing you throw when you're mad."

He chuckles and brushes a finger across her lips. "You know me so well babe."

"Yeah and I _still_ love you. I am _such_ a good girlfriend."

"Damn right."

Annie wriggles against him happily. "Aww. You love me. You just can't get enough of me."

He smiles, grabbing her thigh and pulling it further across his body, fingertips smoothing the taut creamy length. "Seriously Annie. You wander naked around my apartment in those heels, I'll worship the fucking ground you walk on."


	5. May 2013

_May 2013_

"_Anyway, as I was saying, we'll discuss all our hopes and dreams for the future tomorrow." _

"_Jeff."_

"_And afterwards we can hold hands and skip off into the sunset."_

"_Jeff."_

"_And maybe we can even sing a song."_

"_Jeff! I get it, okay? You don't want to talk about graduation." Annie links fingers behind his neck, thumbs tracing idly. "So just shut up and kiss me."_

_So he does._

* * *

Surrounded by dented pillows and twisted sheets, Jeff traces the length of Annie's spine and kisses her quietly. It's 6am and they have nothing to get up for – no classes, no study group – and the day lies ahead with hours of naked potential.

Stretched out on their sides, Jeff runs a palm slowly up from Annie's thigh, over the smooth arc of her hip, down the dip of her waist and along her ribcage, re-learning the nuances of her unmarred skin. His thumbs brush the underside of her breasts before he follows the same path back down with adoring fingertips, grinning triumphantly when Annie shivers as he sweeps off course and inches down between clenched thighs; her spine arching into his touch.

Their lips meet and melt, tongues entwining leisurely as Annie touches him too, exploring the indents of his muscles, tracing the smooth planes of his pecs and lightly flicking his nipple. Jeff groans before she breaks away and their breath mingles hot against each other's mouths.

"What do you like most about my body?"

"What?" He kisses the corner of her mouth, cheek, temple. "Is this a trick question?"

"No," she idly traces the small scar above his lip. "I really want to know."

Jeff palms her breast, finger swirling the nipple, and Annie shudders as it hardens under his teasing touch. "Well, these hold a special place in my heart."

Annie rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure."

"I'm serious. Remember when I struggled to write the speech for Shirley's wedding and you told me to look inside my heart?" She nods slowly. "Well, I did and they were in there. _Many times_."

"_Mmm-hmm_. What else was in your heart? Let me guess…" She trails her foot sensually up and down his calf, neck arching to invite his exploring lips. "Macallan's scotch and -"

"You." He sucks the pulse rapid against her neck. "You were in there."

"Yes, you said." Her fingers grow a little frantic, sweeping from the hard muscle of his ass up the sinew of his back. "_God_, your back is so strong and sexy…" She growls low in her throat.

Jeff chuckles. "I know. _Wait_. Stop distracting me. I meant you, not just your boobs, _you_." He pauses to meet her gaze. "You've been in there a long time, Annie."

Her hands halt their explorations, eyes widening. "But we weren't even together then."

He swallows thickly. "So what does that tell you?"

Her eyes flit all over his face and the smile crawls wide across her cheeks as she presses forward to rub his nose gently with her own. She captures his lips, memorizing every brush and graze, before she whispers, "Make love to me."

"_Mmm_."

Jeff smiles against her mouth and Annie giggles girlishly, excitedly, as he rolls on top of her, biceps flexed to hold his weight as Annie's thighs part to cradle him. He sinks fully against her and traces a path of kisses down her temple, jawline, the arch of her neck where her pulse flutters madly, stopping when he reaches her breasts. Annie's mouth parts on a breathy moan as he nuzzles each smooth swell and she arches into his touch instinctively.

"_See?_ Perfect fit for my hand." His thumb brushes her nipple, teasing it into one long rosy peak. "I love licking and sucking them into my mouth…" He circles the areola with the tip of his tongue, before sucking the nipple deep. Releasing it, he blows on the skin wet with his saliva and she quivers. "You know what I really love about them?"

Annie wets her lips, her focus intent. "What?"

"How amazing they feel when you press them together to rub against my dick. It's just…_fuck_…"

She groans and starts to rock against him, feet flat against the mattress either side of his hips. Jeff twitches at the wet heat and friction she creates between them. He's so hard and ready, there's a desperation to be inside her, pulsing, _burning_ beneath the very surface of his skin.

"_More_," she whispers breathlessly. "Tell me more."

Jeff shifts his weight to line his rigid cock with her entrance. "I love your eyes."

She gasps; fingers gripping his shoulders as he gently pushes forth, pressing his hardness into her inch by slow wet inch. "_My eyes?_"

"Yes._ So beautiful..._" He pulls out fully and she hisses when he thrusts back in, a little firmer, a little deeper. He rolls his hips back and forth slowly, savouring the feel of Annie tight and slick around him. "Watching me as I touch you or go down on you, when I lick you out…" Annie arches her neck; a husky moan in her throat has him pushing in just a little faster. "Or when you look up at me while you suck me off…"

"Oh fuck _Jeff_…"

Leaning on his forearms, hands cradling her head, his rhythm increases against her, his cock going deep, engulfed by the intensity between them, the feel of skin sliding against hot skin, pelvises grinding together passionately. There is not a breath between their bodies as he presses her into the mattress with every measured thrust.

"You like me talking like this… while I fuck you?"

"_Yes_, you know I do… your voice…" Annie pants harshly against his mouth. "So sexy."

"What else?"

He thrusts hard.

Deep.

_Slow_.

"Your hands, _oh…" _she shifts the angle of her hips and quivers as the position has him penetrating deeper. "I love your hands. So big and manly. Your fingers…when I suck them..." Her nails bite into his shoulders, "when you fuck me with them…"

"_Jesus._"

Jeff growls as Annie writhes beneath him, eyelids fluttering madly, lips bitten red as she meets and matches his every thrust in perfect accord. Her hands sweep up and down the length of his spine before resting on his ass and she pushes him harder, faster _more more more_. His pace quickens instinctively, encouraged by the sounds of his cock pumping in and out of her, every slick slip and slide, the feel of her breasts rasping against his chest, and her breath hot and uneven against his mouth; their faces mere inches apart.

He works inside her, with her, driven by an emotion he never thought he'd have and it's moments like this – as she trembles and spasms wetly around him, eyes never once leaving his except to clench tight when she comes – that Jeff can't believe how fucking lucky he really is. He watches her thrash soundlessly beneath him, quivering and shuddering on a silent breath, hands and fingers scratching his shoulder blades, marking him, branding him, and the hot tight feel of her juices lubricating his cock drags him into his own release and he slams into her; hips finishing what he is powerless to stop, what he is desperate for. His forehead rests heavy against hers and _holy fuck_…he cries out against her mouth as he comes hard, a raw guttural moan that matches her high-pitch rising breaths. Annie trembles beneath him, whispering endlessly against his lips, "_I love you I love you I love you_…"

When their hips have stopped twitching, and Jeff has finished blinking the spots from his eyes, he lifts his forehead from hers; their lips meeting gently, tongues twisting and tangling wetly, sensually as the pleasure built between them slowly ebbs away. Smoothing stray strands of hair away from her face, he rubs his nose against hers just the way she likes, pleased by the contented smile grazing lips pink and swollen from his kiss. She's not looking at him; her eyes are closed blissfully, but it doesn't matter because he already knows what he'd see there.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have read and added 'The Final Year' and these 'Missing Moments' to story/author alert and favourites, especially those who have taken the time to review. I'm really glad people enjoy what I write. It's always difficult to gage whether you're doing something right with fan fiction, so it means a lot whenever someone comments. I'd also like to personally thank **SpanishEyes5 **and **yankeedoodle74** for being my loudest, kindest and constant supporters. I'm touched. I appreciate it so much! Until next time… *hugs*


End file.
